Thanksgiving Day
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: El Dia de Accion de Gracias es para estar con los que más amas... ¿Cierto?... No me pertenece nada, ni Glee ni sus personajes u.u


Lo prometido es deuda... Aca esta mi pequeño drabble para cierta amiga porque un pajarito me conto que Faberry es su favorito, espero que te guste ^^.

Thanksgiving Day

Era el Día de Acción de Gracias y Quinn estaba atascada en su dormitorio de Yale porque tenía que realizar un ensayo de 2.000 palabras sobre la Revolución Industrial, _'Excelente'_ pensó mientras prendía su computador y abría una pestaña de Word.

Todos sus planes de pasar una velada con sus amigos y familia se fueron a la basura, había planeado este viaje hacia semanas, tenía todo listo: valija, pasaje, presentes, todo. Extraña tanto a sus amigos… y a Rachel.

Mientras escribía las primeras palabras del trabajo pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba a su novia, hace más de 2 meses que no la ve, no la abraza, no la besa y la distancia la está volviendo completamente loca.

Y los celos… los celos son lo peor. Hace 3 días la castaña le envió una foto de ella con un tal Brody. Quinn sabe que es solo un amigo que conoció en NYADA pero al ver esa foto, los brazos de Brody abrazándola por la cintura, la cintura de SU novia, de su novia de hace ya 7 meses. Ella confía en Rachel, con todo su corazón, pero no va a aceptar que un chico quiera sacársela de sus manos.

El solo pensamiento de perderla hizo que se agarre de los apoyabrazos de la silla con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron completamente blancos.

Tenía que calmarse, Rachel la ama a ella y ella a la castaña, por lo que no tendría que tenerle miedo a un chico que conoce hace un mes, ¿verdad?

Alejando sus pensamientos de lado con una sacudida de cabeza, decidió seguir con su ensayo que hasta ahora tiene… 200 palabras, _'Mierda'_.

Quince minutos habían pasado cuando sintió vibrar su celular, sacándolo de su bolsillo y viendo el identificador una enorme sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes apareció en su rostro.

"_Hola amor…" _fue lo primero que se escucho por el parlante del teléfono y la rubia sintió las típicas mariposas en su estomago al oír esa dulce voz.

"Rachel, hola… Feliz Acción de Gracias"

"_Gracias, lo mismo para ti Quinn… ¿Cómo la estas pasando?"_

"Aggh, horrible, estoy atrapada en mi cuarto terminando un ensayo… Desearía que estés aquí, te extraño demasiado."

"_Aw, amor, yo también te extraño mucho pero ¿sabes? Tienes que tener cuidado con lo que deseas, se puede cumplir." _

Quinn no sabía a qué se refería su novia pero puede jurar que la castaña tenía una sonrisa malévola plasmada en su rostro.

"… ¿De que estas hablando?" La rubia no había recibido una respuesta, en cambio, se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Quinn pensó por unos y cuando llego a una conclusión fue lo más rápido posible a abrir la puerta. Y ahí estaba, su hermosa Rachel, con un vestido floral blanco y una fina campera de lana amarilla, con un pequeño bolso en la mano y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Si bien la ropa tenía mucho más estilo (cortesía de Kurt) era totalmente Rachel.

La rubia salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que la castaña la miraba con una ceja levantada.

"¿No piensas saludar a tu novia?" dijo con un falso tono de indignación. Quinn sonrió y paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rachel y la atrajo hacia ella para plantar un beso en sus labios, Rachel soltó el bolso y tomo a la rubia por el cuello.

Dios, como extrañaba esos labios. El beso fue tierno y dulce, sabia a reencuentro y Quinn quería que no terminara nunca.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario se separaron. "Pero, ¿Cómo?"

"Tus padres me dijeron que no irías a Lima y en verdad quería verte asi que tome el primer avión que estaba disponible".

"Eres increíble…" Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Rachel sonrió "Lo sé".

La rubia largó un pequeño bufido.

"Cállate Berry… Te amo".

Rachel soltó una pequeña risita. "Y yo a ti Fabray".

Se dieron un corto abrazo y Quinn extendió su mano y dijo. "¿Quieres un sándwich de pavo de la cafetería? Sé que no es mucho pero…"

La castaña sonrió tiernamente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labio antes de tomar la mano de su novia. "Me encantaría".


End file.
